


Dysfunctional Liaisons

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Temporary Insanity where things get complicated until eventually they come together before falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andy/Brenda

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

She was angry. Andy could see it in the tension of her shoulders and the way she clenched her jaw every so often, as if to stop herself from saying something that would get her into trouble. They had both thought the transparency audit was over, especially after the untimely death of chief Delk. To say that they had been surprised to find Sharon Raydor in the murder room again today was an understatement.

 

The captain hadn’t appeared anymore pleased to be there again than Brenda had been to once again have her questioning her conduct. As rationalizing as Brenda could be about crimes and murderers, she could be completely unreasonable when it concerned herself. Andy had seen the glares Brenda had shot towards Raydor, how she purposely made it difficult for the woman to do her job.

 

He didn’t like Raydor, never had, not even after what had perspired a few months ago. She was undeniably beautiful and it felt amazing to be inside her, her legs wrapped around his hips, but Andy still couldn’t say that he liked her. But today he had seen in her eyes that if it was up to Raydor she would not be there. There had been honest regret written on her face. She did not want to do this Brenda, but the blonde had been blind to it, choosing only to see the worst of everybody.

 

Andy waited until everyone, including Raydor had left before he entered Brenda’s office. She was standing by the window, looking down at the street, arms crossed in front of her chest. He didn’t even need to see her face to know that she was frowning. He came to stand behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he held up a ding dong in front of her face with his free hand. He smiled into her hair when she took it with a huff.

 

What had started out as a quick, angry fuck in her office one day had turned into an affair that had been going on for years where it wasn’t just about sex anymore. They didn’t love each other. It was more of a mutual trust. They were there for each other when they needed to be. Andy didn’t know if Fritz was aware of his relationship with his wife. And neither did he want to know. He liked what they had and he didn’t want it to change.

 

“I can’t believe her,” Brenda grumbled before she took a bite of the ding dong. Andy pushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed her neck. “She wants to question my methods and drag everyone into her investigation. And to think that I almost trusted that woman.”

 

“You need to cut Raydor some slack,” he said softly, kissing where her neck met her shoulder as his fingers sought out the buttons of her pink cardigan. There were three ways to make Brenda happy. Chocolate, wine and sex. He had done the chocolate, he didn’t have wine, but he could give her sex.

 

“Christ, Andy, you have sex with her once and immediately you’re on her side,” she interjected, turning in his arms to fix him with a pointed look, the leftover ding dong lying forgotten on the windowsill. But that didn’t stop him from opening the rest of the buttons and pushing the fuchsia fabric off of her shoulders. Brenda didn’t fight him when she got rid of the cardigan and threw it on the desk behind him.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to say. I think she is on your side. She doesn’t want to do this. And it was your idea to involve her in our relationship.” He could still remembered how surprised he had been when she had brought up Raydor in post-coital bliss and revealed that she had thought about the three of them together, much like he had.

 

“I don’t recall you objecting,” she teased as she loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt before she softly bit his throat and soothed the mark with her tongue.

 

“A threesome with two beautiful women? No sane man would say no to that,” he replied. Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck, a mischievous smile on her lips. He grinned before he leaned down to kiss her. He always loved the way she kissed, her lips so responsive, her tongue as skilled as it was in it interrogation was even better when it met his.

 

“Mm, so you enjoyed it then,” she said when she pulled back and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Her soft hands caressed his chest and wandered over his stomach as he shrugged out of his blazer and shirt. He could still recall how the captain had looked naked, how she had looked and felt. How beautiful the image had been that she had created with Brenda.

 

“I think it’s safe to say that I did.” His fingers found the zipper of her dress and he lowered it until he could part the fabric and let his fingers touch the skin of her back, tracing her spine until he met the barrier that was her bra. With a quick flick of his wrist he snapped it open. Brenda chuckled and kissed his chest, her tongue flicking out against his nipple.

 

“Maybe we should do it again some time,” she suggested, ridding herself of her dress and bra in one fluid movement. She smiled at his shocked expression. “I’ve seen the way you still look at her, the way she still looks at you and me.”

 

“She would never be up for it again,” he said. He felt as if he was caught cheating. He had been looking at Raydor, wanting to feel her body again, to feel her come undone again in his arms. But they had been just thoughts. He would never act on his desires. He already had Brenda, part of her anyway and that part was enough. The thing with Raydor had been a one-time thing, something they had both wanted. Once was enough.

 

“You said that the first time and look how eager she had been.” Brenda grinned at him as she unbuckled his belt and pulled the supple leather through its hoops before her fingers went to the button of his pants. “She hides it well, but she still wants us.”

 

“Can we stop talking about Raydor?” he groaned when her hand slipped under the waistband of his pants, stroking his erection.

 

“Of course. Some things are better left a fantasy anyway.” She retreated her hand and shimmied out of her panties while he got rid of his boxers. She smirked at him, completely unashamed of her nudity and he saw no reason why she should be. Brenda was still absolutely breathtaking. No matter how many times he had laid eyes on her body, it never failed to amaze him with its beauty.

 

Brenda hopped up on the desk, spreading her legs invitingly. Andy stepped between them, cupping her jaw to tilt her head up and capture her lips in a searing kiss, tongues brushing against one another. She wound her arms around his neck, dragging her fingers through his hair as her thighs pressed against his hips.

 

Andy brought his hands up to palm her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He loved her breasts, the way they perfectly fit into his hands, how sensitive they were to his touch. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his hips and urging him forward, her heels digging into the back of his legs.

 

“Oh, yes,” she sighed, breaking the kiss when he entered her. Andy would never tire of this feeling of being inside her, feeling her surround him, hot and wet. If ever he had any doubts about their affair all he needed was to touch her, to feel her like this and those doubts would disappear. He could never give this up.

 

He set a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of her at an unhurried pace, groaning every time he pushed into her. The soft sound of her whimper reached his ear and he looked at her, the flush that adorned her cheeks. Brenda must have felt him watching, because she opened her eyes and smiled at him as she trailed her hands down his back.

 

“See something you like?” she asked, lightly dragging her nails over the small of his back. He jerked his hips and she gave him a sly grin as she quirked an eyebrow. He couldn’t help but return her grin as he gave her a quick kiss.

 

“Always.”

 

 

 


	2. Brenda/Sharon

“Here’s Gavin Q. Baker’s card,” Sharon said, placing a business card on Brenda’s desk and pushing it towards her. Brenda looked at it before raising her gaze and meeting Sharon’s eyes. The captain still had the same pained look in her eyes as she had had at the house when she almost begged Brenda to get her own attorney. She couldn’t stand it. She averted her eyes again and picked up the card.

 

“Why do I need it?” she asked skeptically. She never knew where she was with Sharon. She had gone from hating her to almost liking her to fucking her and back to hating in two years time and now she just didn’t know anymore. And Sharon was as unreadable as she usually was.

 

“Because he’s the best attorney I know and I would prefer it that he represents you as opposed to someone else,” Sharon explained calmly, putting her hands in her pockets as she took a step back.

 

“Fine,” Brenda snapped and sighed, immediately regretting her harsh tone. She had come to realize that Andy had been right. Sharon was on her side and was trying to help her, even with Brenda’s obstinate attitude. She gave Sharon a weak smile.

 

“Thank you,” she said sincerely as she put the card in her purse with the intention of using it. When she looked up from her purse. Sharon was still standing there. Brenda raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair.

 

“I would like to apologize,” the captain said softly. Brenda looked at her quizzically. The brunette had genuinely managed to confuse her this time. As far as she knew Sharon didn’t have anything to apologize for.

 

“What for?”

 

“For the way I showed you where Tyrell died. It was confronting and it can’t have been easy for you.”

 

“I’ve seen crime scenes much worse than this one.”

 

“I know.” The words Sharon didn’t say hung between them. They both knew that in a way Brenda had been responsible for this crime scene. That if she had wanted, there would be no blood on the concrete now. Brenda bit her bottom lip which Sharon took as her cue to turn around and leave. Brenda realized she didn’t want the woman to leave yet. She didn’t want to be alone, not when she could still see dried blood on gray concrete every time she closed her eyes.

 

“Sharon? Could you stay for a moment?” the captain turned around, her hand on the door handle, a questioning look on her face. Brenda pushed herself away from her desk and approached her. Brenda tried to find words to say what she was feeling but failed. She reached out to brush a lock of Sharon’s hair behind her ear, letting the silky strand slip through her fingers. Sharon’s green eyes sought hers for an explanation, but Brenda didn’t have one.

 

She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, not when she had a husband and lover. She had promised herself that that time with Andy and Sharon would be the only time she would allow herself to indulge in this attraction she felt towards the captain. But as she was standing this close to Sharon and she could the woman’s breath on her face, she knew she was going to break that promise.

 

Sharon didn’t move when Brenda leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Sharon’s. Unlike the harsh, desperate kisses filled with lust they had shared when Andy had been there, this one was soft and slow when Sharon finally responded to it, moving her lips, molding them to fit perfectly with Brenda’s before she parted them.

 

A soft whimper escaped from Sharon when their tongues met. Brenda was tentative as if this was their first kiss. Brenda let her fingertips wander over Sharon’s cheekbones and her jaw, her skin soft under her touch before she slid her hands in the woman’s hair, cupping the back of her neck to pull her closer, but Sharon pulled back.

 

“I thought you were with - -,” Sharon trailed off, like she wasn’t sure what name she should place at the end of her sentence and Brenda didn’t really know herself either.

 

“I am. But I’m with you now,” she said, brushing her thumb over Sharon’s bottom lip. Sharon wrapped her lips around it, sucking it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Brenda’s breath hitched at the sight and the feeling of Sharon’s tongue against her skin, before the woman released it with a soft pop.

 

“Just one time. I don’t want to come between you and anybody. One time.” Sharon’s eyes bore into hers and Brenda could see that she was serious and that nothing was going to change her opinion. One time just Sharon and no one else was going to have to be enough.

 

“One time,” Brenda repeated and hoped that this time she could keep her promise, before she kissed Sharon again, harder this time as she pushed the captain against the door, pushing the buttons from Sharon’s blazer through their holes, letting her hands roam over the fabric of the black t-shirt that the woman wore underneath.

 

She wished she had the time to go somewhere with a bed where she could have Sharon’s for hours, but she wanted Sharon now and she couldn’t stop herself now that she had started. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric, feeling Sharon’s soft skin, her quivering stomach as she drew in a shaky breath.

 

Brenda looked at her, at the look in her eyes. Sharon wanted, needed her as much as Brenda needed Sharon. She had desired the captain ever since she saw that superior smirk on the woman’s lips for the first time, had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her body. She had thought that that time with Andy would be the only chance she would ever have. And now that she had another one, she only had a short amount of time.

 

Pushing Sharon’s shirt up, Brenda latched onto a nipple through the lace of her bra, running her tongue over it. Sharon moaned, threading her fingers in Brenda’s hair, pulling at it softly. Brenda reveled in the slight sting before she released Sharon’s nipple and kissed her way up to her mouth, letting her lips brush over the swell of her breast, the sensitive skin of her throat until she met Sharon’s lips.

 

Quick fingers found Brenda’s skirt and started pulling the loose silky fabric up. Sharon’s fingertips caressed the skin of her legs from her knees to her thighs until they reached her panties. Sharon traced the edge, smoothing her palms over Brenda’s ass, kneading the soft flesh. Brenda moaned, rolling her hips against Sharon’s.

 

As Sharon’s hand slipped under the waistband of Brenda’s panties, Brenda pushed up the fabric of Sharon’s skirt, crumpling it, bunching it around her waist. She ran her fingers over the lace that covered Sharon’s sex, feeling the dampness. Sharon’s nails scratched over her curls before her fingers dipped lower, slipping between her folds.

 

Brenda moaned, spreading her legs to give Sharon easier access which the captain immediately took advantage off, carefully dipping two fingers inside her before lightly brushing them over her clit before she slowly pushed the two digits inside Brenda. They hadn’t had the chance to do this when Andy was there. Sharon had touched her, teased her, but she hadn’t been able to fuck her like this.

 

Bracing one hand against the door beside Sharon’s head, Brenda pushed aside the damp lace and entered Sharon with a single finger, letting her thumb flick against Sharon’s clit. Sharon’s lips parted and a soft moan fell past them.

 

“More,” she breathed, twisting her fingers inside Brenda. Brenda added a second and then a third fingers. Sharon hissed, stretching around Brenda’s fingers. She leaned in, wanting to kiss Sharon, feel her lips again when Sharon stopped her.

 

“No. Look at me,” Sharon commanded. Brenda pulled back, surprised. “Look in my eyes.”

 

Brenda looked into the green of Sharon eyes, at the life that was so evident in them, never stopping her movements. She didn’t know what Sharon wanted to achieve with this, but Brenda found herself unable to look away. There was something in Sharon’s eyes that captivated her. Maybe it was the same thing that had caused her inexplicable attraction towards the woman.

 

The captain’s skillful fingers didn’t stop moving. Her other hand moved to small of her back, holding her close, pressing their bodies together. Their breathing quickened and Brenda could feel Sharon growing wetter as she increased pressure on her clit. She was getting close, they both were. Brenda felt her eyes close and her head roll back as pleasure coursed through her body.

 

“Don’t look away,” Sharon said, cupping Brenda’s jaw, forcing her to look into her eyes. Sharon curled her fingers, pressing her palm against Brenda’s clit. Brenda pushed down on her hand. When she came, her muscles trembling, Sharon’s name falling from her lips, she couldn’t even blink.

 

Sharon followed quickly. Her back arched off the door but she didn’t look away. It was like a veil had been lifted from her eyes. They were unguarded, her emotions open, readable for the first time since Brenda had met her. It wasn’t love that she saw in the green orbs, but she could see that Sharon cared about her, wanted to protect her. She would stand by her in this lawsuit.

 

Brenda stepped back from her. Sharon’s look was intense, it tore right into her. It made her feel vulnerable in a way that was unfamiliar and terrifying. Sharon had always had the ability to make her feel uncomfortable, but this was something entirely different. She didn’t know how to deal with this.

 

“I should go,” Sharon said calmly, smoothing her skirt down her legs. “Go to Gavin. He will get you out of this.” Without saying another word she left. Brenda sank down on a chair, running a shaking hand through her hair. She wondered what Sharon had wanted her to see. If there even had been something to see other than what she had already seen.

 

The only thing she knew for sure right now was that despite Fritz and Andy, her desire for Sharon hadn’t lessened. This one time wasn’t enough, but Brenda knew that it was going to have to be.

 


	3. Andy/Sharon

“You want her, don’t you?” Brenda’s voice in his ear made him jump and he let the red beanbag that he absentmindedly had been playing with fall to his desk.

 

“I don’t - -,” he started, hoping he could still deny how obviously he had been ogling Sharon Raydor ever since she shot that man with her beanbag gun. It shouldn’t have turned him as much as it did, but it had. The captain had made a damn fuckable image, dressed all in black with her 4 inch stilettos as she calmly shot a suspect. Brenda merely raised an eyebrow at his weak attempt. He sighed. “Yes.”

 

“That’s okay, me too,” Brenda admitted, but she sounded defeated as if it was wrong of her to admit that. Andy frowned. She had never had any trouble admitting her obvious attraction to Raydor before.

 

“Are you saying that you want to,” he said, not finishing his sentence. Brenda would know what he meant. He thought that they had agreed that they would never do the threesome again, but if Brenda wanted to, he would happily agree, especially today.

 

“I can’t. Not tonight. But you can,” she whispered, looking at agent Howard who had just rounded the corner. Andy turned and looked at her. There was regret in her eyes, a certain sadness that he could not comprehend. Maybe it was the leak, the fact that she could no longer trust the people she had known for seven years.

 

“Not without you,” he almost exclaimed, but he managed to keep his voice soft just in time.

 

“Yes, without me. You should go to her.” Before he could reply, she had straightened up and managed to put a smile on her face as she walked to greet her husband. He told himself that he shouldn’t feel jealous at the sight of the two of them together. He didn’t love her and he didn’t want to be married again. What they had, like it was now, was good. But as he watched agent Howard press a kiss to her forehead, he wished that he was the one who could take her home tonight.

 

He waited until they disappeared from his sight and then he waited another five minutes. The red beanbag was mocking him, just lying there on his desk, reminding him of Sharon Raydor, of what Brenda had said them to him. She had told him to go to Raydor. Making up his mind, he pushed himself up and left the Murder Room, taking the elevator to FID’s floor.

 

“Lieutenant Flynn, what can I help you with?” Sharon asked when he entered her office, not even looking up from the filing cabinet she was searching through. Andy closed the door behind him and turned the lock before he shut the blinds which caught her attention. She slammed the drawer shut and faced him. Before she could speak, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He pushed he against the cabinet, the handles of the drawers pressing uncomfortably in her back but Sharon didn’t seem to mind. She eagerly responded to the kiss, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip before pulling back.

 

“What about chief Johnson?” she asked, slightly out of breath. He should have known that she would have figured out that his affair with Brenda had been something more than just that one time they had included Sharon.

 

“She’s not here and you are.” Sharon raised her eyebrows at his response. She cocked her head to the side, regarding him as if he was something strange, something she had never seen before. If only she wasn’t so difficult to read. With other people it was so easy to see what they thought, but Sharon always managed to keep the look in her eyes guarded, impenetrable.

 

“But - -.” He silenced her with a kiss. He didn’t want to hear her objections nor did he want to have to explain himself. He wanted her. He wanted her naked, her legs around his waist. He wanted to be inside her, he wanted her to cry out his name as she came. He did not want to think about Brenda. And thankfully, neither did Sharon anymore.

 

Her fingers were quick, getting rid of his tie and opening his buttons so swiftly that he had barely noticed she had opened his shirt until he felt her warm hands on his chest. He let his lips wander down her throat, teeth nipping at the thin skin that covered her pulse point, sucking at it, undeniably leaving a mark. Sharon whimpered. Her hands going to his belt.

 

He rapidly discarded of her blazer, carelessly dropping it to the floor. Grasping the hem of her top, he yanked it over her head, leaving her hair mussed, almost wild looking. His eyes went to her lace encased breasts, heaving against the fabric. She smirked at him, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down his legs before she pushed him back. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the pants around his ankles, and he fell into Sharon’s chair. Sharon chuckled as he struggled to upright himself, the low sound making him even harder.

 

“I suppose you want me to keep my heels on again,” she asked, her tone teasing as her fingers went to the zipper of her pants. He looked at her shoes. Last time he had gotten a scratch that had been difficult to explain to his doctor when he went for his check-up. But he honestly hadn’t cared about it. Her legs looked too good in them. He nodded.

 

With a smile that he could only describe as wicked, Sharon slowly slid her pants down her legs, revealing her endless limbs, her panties quickly followed and she sauntered towards him, climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs. She raked her nails over his scalp and pulled his head back before kissing him roughly. Andy liked this side of her. She had been overwhelmed last time, almost subdued, now she was taking control and he gladly let her.

 

“It was the gun, wasn’t it?” she asked, curling her fingers around his erection, stroking it. He groaned, closing his eyes briefly, replaying that scene again in his head. Sharon with her gun, that satisfied look on her face when she caught the suspect right between his eyes. Her lips on his made him open his eyes again.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, trailing her fingers down her ribs, past the dip of her waist to her thighs, gently massaging the strong muscles. Her green eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

 

“You men are so predictable,” she said, rising up her knees and positioning herself above his cock. “But that is perfectly alright. Using a firearm always turns me on too,” Sharon whispered in his ear before sinking down on him. She moaned when he was fully inside her and Andy had to bite back a cry. She was so hot and tight, so different from Brenda.

 

He briefly saw Brenda’s image in his mind before he forced it away. He had a beautiful woman in his lap right now. He didn’t want to spoil it by thinking of the woman who was with her husband right now. He would never fully have her. He didn’t know if Sharon had someone in her life, he hadn’t bothered to ask when he kissed her so many months ago. Right now he liked to think that she was single, that she was a woman he could actually be with. That this wasn’t as hopeless as his affair with Brenda, even if they both knew that it was.

 

Sharon must have noticed his wandering mind. She clenched around him, digging her nails in his chest. His hands went to her hips, holding them tightly as she pushed herself up, using his shoulders as leverage, before sinking down again, moaning as she arched her back, offering her chest to him.  He briefly let his tongue flick out against a lace-covered nipple before she moved again, her breasts moving out of the reach of his mouth.

 

He had imagined what it would be like, having her like this, taken over by lust and yet still in control, riding him as she looked down at him. Her hair brushed over his shoulders and chest when she leaned down to give him an open-mouthed kiss. It was sloppy, her breath caressing his face, tongues meeting, teeth clashing.

 

He caressed her hips and her waist, as she rolled her hips, groaning into his mouth. One hand slipped from his shoulder and moved between their bodies, seeking out clit. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down roughly, meeting her with a thrust of his own. He didn’t know how long he could last like this with Sharon clenching rhythmically around him, her fingers brushing against his cock as she rubbed her clit.

 

Andy couldn’t take his eyes off of her when she came, throwing her head back and breathing his name. She was breathtakingly beautiful, completely lost in her pleasure. As much as he had enjoyed watching her come when Brenda was with her, it was nothing compared to this sight when Brenda had nothing to do with it, when it was just the two of them. With two more thrusts he came too.

 

The tension left Sharon’s body and she slumped forward, coming to rest against his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. His hands moved to her back, feeling the soft skin against his palms. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t just the gun that had made him come to her. That maybe, despite his affair with Brenda, he felt more than just a simple physical attraction to her. But he decided against it. He would never leave Brenda and he didn’t want to saddle Sharon with this knowledge.


	4. Sharon/Brenda/Andy

Sharon couldn’t believe she was doing this again. She had had trouble enough getting over it that first time. A threesome in an office with a superior and a subordinate. Life hadn’t become easier when she had had her little tryst with Brenda and then another one with Andy. And then, as if someone had decided to punish her she had then been forced to follow the two of them around for a couple of months, being constantly confronted with their faces, bodies and all the reasons it should never happen again. But here she was. Again.

 

It had been a few weeks since the settlement, since the Johnson Rule. Since the last actual conversation she had had with Brenda. Sharon had seen glimpses of Brenda, had even said ‘hello’ to her in passing. It was the same for Andy. She had been back in FID, wrapped up in OIS’s, not wanting to admit to herself that she missed the two of them even if she hadn’t touched them in months.

 

Until now when she found herself once caught between their bodies, being stripped of her clothes, Andy lips on the back of neck while Brenda kissed her lips. She hadn’t mentioned to either of them that she had had sex with them separately. She didn’t know how much they shared with each other and she was not going to be the one that drove a wedge between them, but now she doubted if that was possible if they trusted each other enough to invite her into their relationship a second time.

 

Sharon had known exactly what they wanted when they had appeared in her office together. They hadn’t needed to even say word and she had come with them willingly to Andy’s apartment. These past few weeks hadn’t been the same without them. She hated herself for it, but she needed them more than she would like admit.

 

So she cradled the back of Brenda’s head and pulled her closer, savoring the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together and the way Andy’s solid form was keeping her there, his hands moving down her sides, over her hips before they moved to Brenda and slid up her body, teasing the sides of her breasts before his hands slipped between their bodies and cupped Sharon’s breasts, pinching her nipples.

 

Sharon moaned, breaking the kiss. Brenda’s lips latched onto her throat without a moment’s hesitation. They stumbled into the bedroom, falling down on the bed in a tangle of limbs. She tried to move on top of the blonde, but Brenda was quicker, straddling her hips, pinning her wrists down on the mattress.

 

“You’re not going to go first this time, Sharon. Do you think you can wait?” Sharon clenched her fists and tilted her jaw up. Brenda gave her a mischievous little smile. Sharon managed to lift her head far enough to capture her lips in a soft kiss, brushing  her lips over Brenda’s until the grip in her wrists loosened and she could switch their positions. She grinned, looming over Brenda who only quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Yes,” she replied finally, moving off Brenda to let the blonde up. She lay down on her side and watched as Brenda crawled on top of Andy, kissing his chest, sinking her teeth in his skin, marking him right above his heart. Andy groaned, pulling Brenda up so he could kiss her, his hands sliding in her hair as hers cupped his jaw.

 

Not for the first time since this whole complicated thing that had started, Sharon felt like she shouldn’t be there. Brenda and Andy, no matter how illicit their affair, looked beautiful together, like they belonged with each other. They looked better than Brenda and her husband ever could. She doubted if they knew that with the way they so easily involved her.

 

For a second Sharon wanted to leave. They didn’t need her there and in time she would be able to convince herself that she didn’t want them anymore, but Brenda reached out to briefly caress her face and Sharon knew that she couldn’t leave them. So she simply stayed, letting her lips brush against Andy’s shoulder as Brenda rose up and sunk down on his cock.

 

She watched as Brenda began to set a slow rhythm, rolling her hips, occasionally rising before sinking back down on him. The blonde seemed to know exactly what Andy liked, eliciting moans and whimpers from him with every twist of her hips. Sharon thought back on that time she had fucked him in her office, how sloppy she had been, chasing after her own pleasure rather than his. He had liked it well enough, but it was nothing like this.

 

Brenda knew him through and through, knew what he liked and how he liked it. His face was twisted in ecstasy as Brenda rode him, concentration evident on her face. She wanted to please him, ignoring her needs until she reached out to wrap her fingers around Sharon’s wrist. Sharon looked at it, rising up on her knees as Brenda guided their hands to her centre, to her clit.

 

Sharon circled it, pressed down on it, causing Brenda to cry out. She kissed Brenda’s shoulder and brushed her blond locks aside, so she could kiss her neck and suck on it softly, not enough to leave a mark, but enough make Brenda feel her want, her desire as she helped Brenda get closer to her orgasm, her fingers never leaving Brenda’s clit.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of sex, Andy’s and Brenda’s moans filling the otherwise silent bedroom. Sharon could feel Andy’s cock brush against her fingertips, could feel him sliding in and out of Brenda. She looked at their faces and knew they were both close. She could see that Andy was holding off, wanting to come with Brenda and Sharon wanted to give him that. She sped up her pace and used more pressure more force until she could feel Brenda come apart.

 

They both came with a cry before Brenda fell forward, breathing heavily. Sharon pulled her hand back and watched them in their bliss. Their eyes were closed and one of Andy’s hands came up to play with a lock of Brenda’s hair. They looked as happy as Sharon had ever seen them. She shouldn’t be here, but she didn’t want to leave and when Brenda rolled on top of her, again pinning her to the mattress, she couldn’t either.

 

She could taste Brenda’s and Andy’s sweat on the blonde’s lips when they kissed. She reveled in the taste, in the feeling of Brenda’s tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it, sucking on it. She softly bit the tip of Brenda’s tongue, gently pulling on it before releasing it. Brenda grinned at her before she released her wrists and started kissing her way down to Sharon’s throat.

 

Sharon wanted to touch Brenda, feel her soft skin, cup her breasts, to fuck her. But the recent freedom her wrists were given was quickly taken away when she tried to move them. She turned her head to see that Andy had reached out to restrain her wrists. Sharon wondered if they had thought this out before inviting her to Andy’s apartment.

 

But Brenda’s lips closed around her nipple and Sharon couldn’t care less if she was once again part of an orchestrated threesome where nothing happened the way she thought it would. She didn’t try to struggle against Andy’s grip. She freely relinquished her control to the two of them, eagerly awaiting whatever it was that Brenda had planned for her.

 

Brenda teeth sank into her nipple as a hand cupped her breasts and gently squeezed it. Sharon cried out, her cry turning into a moan when Brenda soothed the indentations with her tongue. She planted a series of soft kisses on her breasts before she kissed her way down Sharon’s body, her tongue swirling around her belly button.

 

When Brenda lowered her mouth to her embarrassingly wet centre, running her tongue between Sharon’s slick folds, Andy captured Sharon’s lips, kissing her slowly, swallowing her moan when Brenda scraped her teeth over her clit, before she lightly pushed her tongue inside Sharon, coaxing another moan from her.

 

Without any warning, Brenda entered her with three fingers, pushing them in until Sharon could feel the diamond of her engagement ring scrape against her inner walls. It hurt, but the slight sting felt good too. The pain was light enough to bring pleasure. Andy kissed her breasts, her sensitive nipples and she pushed her chest up, urging him to give her more. Sharon bucked her hips, craving more. She wanted Brenda’s mouth along with her fingers.

 

She whimpered when her wish was granted and Brenda’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked on it. Brenda’s nails dug into her thighs as she held them down. Waves of pleasure coursed through Sharon’s body as Brenda’s tongue attacked her clit with a deadly precision. Sharon knew she wasn’t going to last long like this and she didn’t care.

 

Under Brenda’s skilled touch it didn’t take her long to come undone, arching off the bed, her nails digging into her palms as she lost all control of her body. This was why she had gone with the two of them, because they could make her feel like this, lost in lust, completely unlike herself. She had needed this ever since they had first made join in their relationship.

 

When she came back to her body, she was lying between Brenda and Andy, the blonde’s arms slung over her side as Sharon’s head rested on Andy’s shoulder. She hadn’t expected this. It gave her an unfamiliar feeling of domesticity that didn’t belong with the three of them. But it wasn’t unpleasant and she could get used to this if this wasn’t wrong on so many levels.  

 

But she felt sleep overtake her. Sharon knew she should get up and leave. Sleeping here, with the two of them would be wrong. It would be horribly awkward in the morning and she wanted to avoid it. But she was so tired and before she realized it, she fell asleep. The last coherent thought she had before her dreams invaded her mind was that she knew deep down that this was the last time she had touched Brenda and that the blonde would be gone in the morning.

 


	5. Sharon/Andy

Sharon looked down at him, raking her nails over his chest, leaving red welts as she sunk down him. Andy hissed when she scratched him, but didn’t complain. He never complained. He had turned up on her doorstep the night Brenda Leigh Johnson had left. Sharon knew she shouldn’t have let him into her house or into her bed, but she had.

 

Since that night, they had had some inexplicable relationship that consisted mostly of meaningless sex to get rid of their frustrations, the loss they felt when Brenda had left them, that empty feeling that was gnawing away inside Sharon and she knew it was present in Andy too. So they fucked even if Sharon was now his direct superior officer.

 

It was a far cry from a proper relationship. She didn’t love him and she knew she never would. She also knew that he didn’t love her. She had asked once if he had ever loved Brenda, not out of jealousy, but out of curiosity. He had denied it, but she had known that he was lying. Andy had been deeply in love with the blonde even if he hadn’t realized it himself.

 

Sharon would never have guessed all those years ago when she was a little girl that she would end up with someone, something that appeared to be nothing more than fucking. It was gentle when they wanted it to be, or rough when they needed it. But it held no meaning. They rarely stayed the night and if they did, they left the other’s house before coffee.

 

She watched him as she clenched around him, chasing after her own orgasm and trying to help him get his. When she finally got it, it wasn’t nearly as satisfactory as it should have been. With a sigh that barely managed to hide her disappointed she rolled off him, settling beside him on her bed. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

 

“You miss her, don’t you?” she asked, looking up at the ceiling. She felt him stiffen beside her and there was a moment of silence in which he sought out her hand and took hold of it, intertwining their fingers, before he replied.

 

“Yeah,” he confessed, his tone defeated. Sharon didn’t have to look at him to know what the look on his face would be. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see it. Not today. She wondered if Brenda knew what she had done to people. If she had known that if she left they would never be the same, just mere ruins of who they were before the blonde.

 

Before Brenda she would never have ventured into a relationship with a superior or a subordinate officer. She wouldn’t have been satisfied with just sex, she would have wanted a real relationship. But none of that seemed to matter anymore. Andy had become enough. She wondered if this had been Brenda’s plan. If she had known that one day she would leave and she didn’t want Andy to be alone afterwards and she had set Andy and her up to end up together.

 

“Me too,” she whispered. Andy brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. It seemed oddly intimate for them. But Sharon decided not to question it. She would cherish it, hoping that maybe in this strange relationship they had there was a flicker of hope that they would find some form of happiness without Brenda Leigh Johnson. 


End file.
